Hinata, who kissed you?
by Monstery
Summary: Kageyama finds out that somebody kissed Hinata. But Who? Hinata won t tell so Kageyama tries to figure it out by himself. Genres: humor, mini mystery, romance Pairing: KageHina. 8 chapters epilogue. Complete!
1. Chapter 1: First Kiss

**First Kiss**

Normally cheerful and loud teenage boy was sitting alone on the floor of the dark storageroom.

He was leaning his head against a volleyball.

´What are you doing here, dumbass?´

The slim light entered the small room. Tobio Kageyama was standing on the doorway.

He usually got an energetic answer from this orange-haired boy. But this time boy was staying silent, squeezing his volleyball tighter.

´Are you hurt?´ Kageyama asked. He meant if this stupid boy had some physical injure.

Orange-haired boy, Hinata Shoyo, didn´t answer.

Kageyama was wondering that Hinata had been like this all day.

´Are you like this because you suck at receiving?´

´No´, answered Hinata, finally.

´Serving then?´

´No.´

´Your hair looks stupid, is that´s why –?´

´No!´

Hinata took a deep breath and cried:

´Someone kissed me!´

For a moment, Kageyama blinked his eyes and just stood there like a fool.

´What?!´

´It was an accident´, Hinata spluttered. Then he finally looked Kageyema in the eyes.

´This is just stupid… Who was it?´ Kageyama asked angrily.

For fuck sake, he was wasting his precious time for something like this… This was so typical, this hinataness.

´You don´t know him´, Hinata answered and blushed. He turned his head away.

 _Him…_ So it was a guy.

´Who was it?´ Kageyema asked and felt unwilling curiosity. Why?

´I´m not gonna tell you´, Hinata said quietly.

Why the heck was this bothering Kageyama? Kissing sounded stupid. Two people putting their lips together… Sounded creepy. Kageyama would rather ask Tsukki to lend his notes.

´It wasn´t nice, okey?´ Hinata confirmed Kageyama´s feelings. Then Hinata continued:

´It was my first... my first kiss. And he was using his tongue…´

´ALRIGHTY THEN!´ Kageyama yelled suddenly. ´You can´t stay living in here, moron! OUT!´

Kageyama grabbed Hinata´s hand and drew him out of the storage room, pull through the court and out of the hall. Then he let go of Hinata and marched into the locker room. Hinata followed him, muttering something by himself.

As Kageyama was changing his clothes, he couldn´t stop thinking, that he had lost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second**

 _Pling plang plung._

School´s mirthless bell rang. Kageyama was rubbing his eyes, eyes that had dark shadows around them. He couldn´t get any sleep last night.

Stupid Hinata. It was his fault.

For some reason, Kageyama had been thinking that a guy who kissed Hinata might be some crazy stalker. Maybe this stalker followed him after school… or last night… That would be troublesome for the volleyball team. That´s why Kageyama was so worried. Kageyama haven´t send any messages to Hinata to ask if he made it safely to home last night. And that had bothered Kageyama and that´s why he didn´t sleep.

But Hinata was sitting safely at his seat in the class at the moment.

That Dumbass!

Classic Japanese was boring so Kageyama´s thoughts were drifting.

Who kissed Hinata?

Since Hinata was noisy and energetic, teachers put him in the front seat. Kageyama was watching when Hinata made notes. A boy next to Hinata, Kurosaki, leaned towards him and said something to Hinata. Kurosaki´s lips were close to his ear. Then they both smiled.

Was it Kurosaki? The mysterious kisser?

Without noticing, Kageyama squeezed his hands into fist.

During the lunch break, Kageyama was sitting with Hinata and Kurosaki. The other two were talking about some boring tv-show. Kageyema was observing them.

Then a thin, big eyed boy joined them.

´Hinata-kun, could I borrow your classical notes? I missed the class because I had the council meeting? ´

´Yeah, sure!´ Hinata said.

´Thanks a lot!´

´Why Hinata´s notes?´ Kageyama demanded. ´He´s defenetely not the best of our class.´

´Better than you, to be sure´, Hinata pointed out.

´Eh, no reason´, Sakamato answered and rubbed his neck. ´I just thought that you don´t have too many marks.´

Kageyama looked at him suspiciously but Sakamato left soon.

´Wow, Sakamato-kun looked like he was frightened´, Kurosaki said.

´Yeah, it´s probably Kageyama´s fault. He looks scary´, Hinata said loudly.

After school they had volleyball practices.

´Kageyama looks angry´, Yamaguchi pointed out.

´No, it´s just his face´, Tsukishima said and made his friend laugh.

Kageyama heard them laughing and looked at Tsukki.

What if the kisser was someone from the team? No, impossible…

But then Kageyama met Tsukki´s eyes. He blinked his eye and smiled insolently.


	3. Chapter 3

**Third**

Unconsciously, Kageyama had bitten his teeth together for too long. He relaxed his chin and tried to focus on the unresolved equation.

Someone had kissed Hinata. But Hinata apparently didn't like it. What meant that the kiss was indifferent.

´ The homework is on page 80´, the math teacher said, and Kageyama woke up to reality.

The classmates around him packed their bags fast and hurried to clubs and homes.

"My head hurts," Hinata complained and rubbed his orange hair, "I don't understand solid geometry."

"Don't try to think so hard," Kageyama snorted and waved the bag over his shoulder.

They walked together towards the shoe lockers.

´Tsukki promised to give me a little help before team practices´, Hinata said when he opened his own locker.

Shoes dropped loudly on the floor from Kageyama's hands.

´Tsu-Tsukki?´ he stammered. ´What about Yachi? Isn´t she better at teaching and… being nice human being. ´

Hinata tied his shoelaces and answered:

"Yachi said Tsukki is better in mathematics. And what's more strange, Tsukki even agreed to help me. He even promised to show me how flying volleyball is an example of parabola or something. ´

Kageyama´s teeth tightened together.

´I can show you how a ball flies. ´

´You suck at math´, Hinata pointed out and marched to the door, "let´s go, or else I won't be able to do the homework before the practices."

Kageyama joined the study session with Tsukki and Hinata. Further lesson would not be a bad thing. On the other hand, Tsukishima's sarcastic comments made him feel angry.

´What, Your Highness doesn´t know how to do this… _either_?´

´ I´d have approached the problem a bit differently… Then… That´s _a royal_ way.´

Hinata followed with interest as Tsukki drew a co-ordinate system on the paper and explained that the parabola that was facing down was like an arc of a flying volleyball.

What if… What if it was actually Tsukishima who kissed Hinata?

No way in hell.

But if… Tsukishima clearly enjoyed seeing how Kageyama got irritated.

´Okey then, get ready! ´ Daichi commanded from the doorway. ´We´ll have a training match next week. Coach just told me. Don´t waste any time. ´

´Against who?´ Hinata asked.

´Coach Ukai will tell it later´, Daichi answered. ´No, change quickly. ´

´Yei´, Hinata whooped and took of his collar shirt.

Suddenly, Kageyama realized how easy target naïve and curious Hinata was.

Anyone could lure Hinata with him if only the one was holding a volleyball in front of him.

Anyone could see Hinata without a shirt if they just joined him in the locker room.

One way or the other, Kageyama would find out who kissed Hinata.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth**

After training, Hinata was staring his phone, smiling stupidly at the same time.

Who did he was texting with?

´Hinata, put your clothes on! ´ Kageyama crowled. ´I´ll lock the door soon so you´ll have to stay overnigh if you don´t hurry, dumbass. ´

´Yeah yeah… You sound like Sugawara but he´s way more nice than you.´

Finally, Hinata put his phone in a bag and took off his training shirt. His shoulder blades stood out. If Kageyama held out his hand, he could touch Hinata's back. It´d be warm because he jumped so much around at the practise. And it was Kageyama who made him jump.

Kageyama shook his head and slammed his locker´s door loudly. He was worried about Hinata because Hinata's problems could cause problems for the volleyball team. That how it was.

The others had already left. It was quite typical that the two of them left the locker room last.

Hinata had gotten dressed but he was staring at his phone again. Kageyama lost his nerve.

´Let's go, idiot! Tomorrow is morning practice, so I want to get to bed early. ´

Hinata startled and picked up his bag.

´Don't fuss, Tiredyama.´

´I'm not tired,´ Kageyama snorted and locked the door.

´You are,´ Hinata said and yawned broadly, ´you're angry. Usually you´re just cranky. ´

Kageyema snorted and dug an energy bar out of his bag. He bit a piece of it and chewed it loudly.

´Hoo, can I have some, too?´ Hinata asked with his eyes wide. Without waiting for a reply, Hinata leaned forward and snapped a piece of Kageyama's dinner with his mouth.

´Mmm, yeah,´ Hinata said with a mouth full.

Kageyama stared at the rest of the bar in his hand. This was like an indirect kiss…

Hinata swallowed and wondered aloud:

´Who do we have a practice match against? Hope it´s Nekoma!´

Kageyama nodded. Nekoma was so far invincible opponent.

´But I think it's not Nekoma,´ Hinata said, ´Kenma was just mailing for me. He´d have told me if he was coming to Miyagi next week. ´

Ah, Hinata had thus communicated with Kenma. Those two were very close. What if…? But Kenma lived in Tokyo, far from here. They hadn't kissed, Kageyama decided.

 _If_ Kenma had kissed Hinata, it would be harmful to the volleyball team. _That's why_ it bothered Kageyama.

´Who would you like to play against?´ Hinata asked. ´So if Nekoma isn't counted.´

Kageyama thought for a moment. The answer was actually quite easy, although there were many good teams in the prefecture.

´Shiratorizawa. I want to prove to Ushijima that I´m better setter than Oikawa.´

Hinata nodded.

They walked in the moonlit night. Soon they were at an intersection from where they would continue in different directions.

´See ya Tomorrow!´ Hinata groaned and climbed on his bike.

´Mh´, Kageyama nodded and turned.

He had never before thought that Hinata and he were spending much time together nowadays. Hinata could drive with bike to home straight from school, but instead he was always walking with Kageyama on his way home. Kageyama also often had a lunch with Hinata and his friends.

Kageyama was used to Hinata´s presence. What if Hinata suddenly started dating with someone – maybe with his kisser?

The idea made Kageyama's guts freeze.

Hinata's relationship could cause problems for the volleyball team.

Kageyama had to come up with something.

He didn't know what.

But then a brilliant thought popped into his mind. He´d do as he did the last time he faced a wall. He´d ask for help from an experienced person!

Kageyama pulled out his phone and picked the number.

The phone rang for a moment and then the world's sassiest voice answered:

"Tobio-chan? You need my help _AGAIN_? I will soon charge for my services... "


	5. Chapter 5

**Fifth**

Kageyama pressed the doorbell. Soon a buzz was heard and the gate swung open. Kageyama walked into a neat courtyard covered with small pale rocks and low conifers. The front door of the big house opened.

´Welcome, Tobio-Chan!´

Kageyama was greeted by a tall boy with bushy chestnut hair and big eyes of almost the same color.

´Oikawa-san´, Kageyama muttered and nodded.

Oikawa was his middle school senpai. Kageyama had previously asked for an advice from Oikawa, but then it was about volleyball… and about Hinata, on the other hand.

´Sorry to disturb´, Kageyama said and took off his shoes.

´There are no others at home. Tea?´ Oikawa asked politely.

´Uh, yeah´, Kageyama replied.

He usually never visited other people´s homes like this. This was quite strange, but also pretty nice. Usually, Kageyama spent time with volleyball.

The Oikawa family seemed to have a busy life: the walls were full of calendars and notes. There were unclean counters on the kitchen and various sports equipment in the hall. The shelves were full of cookbooks. There were several photographs at the refrigerator door. Kageyama saw many photos about Oikawa grinning with other people. One of the photos featured Oikawa besides a young boy who had been with Oikawa the last time Kageyama had asked for volleyball advice. On the other side of the boy laughed a woman who had the same eyes as Oikawa. Maybe it was Oikawa's big sister.

They sat at the table.

´Well then, what brings you to my reception this time?´ Oikawa asked curiously.

Kageyama swirled the teacup in front of him. Only now did he realize that his question was a bit embarrassing.

´I'm helping you just because we won't see each other on the court for a while´, Oikawa reminded him. ´Besides, you said that I'm the best for this.´

Kageyama swallowed loudly.

´Uh. So.´

It was so warm in here.

´What if ... Someone harasses Hinata?´ He asked very quietly.

Oikawa raised his eyebrows.

´What?´

Kageyama was still staring at the tea cup.

´Someone kissed Hinata´, he muttered.

Oikawa was staying quiet, so Kageyama continued:

´Someone kissed Hinata, I don't know who, but for Hinata it was the first time, and he didn't like it ... And ... that guy might do it again. That might be a problem for the team! ´

Oikawa was silent for a moment. Then he laughed hard and made Kageyama raise his eyes.

´Ha, hah, luckily I asked you here, hah…´ Oikawa held his stomach.

Kageyama sighed.

Oikawa howled with laughter and wiped tears from his eyes.

´So, your problem is ... that someone kissed Hinata?´ Oikawa confirmed.

Kageyama nodded.

´I want to find out who it was.´

´And how does it help _you_? Or, sorry, _Karasuno team_ , because you are no longer the same selfish _King_?´ Oikawa asked cunningly.

Kageyama blushed even deeper.

´Hinata's thoughts have to get back to volleyball.´

´Okay, okay ... Pfft. First of all, I'll just check one thing. Tobio-Chan… Have you ever kissed anyone?´ Oikawa asked.

Kageyama blinked, confused. Then he shook his head. To be honest, the reason he came here today, was that he was sure that Oikawa knew something about kissing.

´Of course you sacrifice all your time on volleyball´, Oikawa said with a grin. ´ Listen. What if you kiss someone yourself? And then tell Hinata about it. Once you have both done it, you can share your experience. ´

For a moment Kageyama pondered Oikawa´s advice. Hinata was a jerk but Kageyama could talk about volleyball with him. If Hinata heard that kissing was not a serious matter, he might overcome his experience.

´Okay´, Kageyama replied. ´Thanks for the tea. I owe you one.´

´You´re welcome´ Oikawa replied with weird face (Kageyama didn't realize that Oikawa was trying to hold back laughter).

When Kageyama left, Oikawa made a call.

´Iwa-chan? Surely you're not in a hurry? Could you come to my place? I want you. ´

On his way home, Kageyama wondered who the hell he would kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sixth**

The evening before the practice game was busy. Everyone was excited about meeting unnamed opponents.

Kageyama made Hinata jump high. It was wonderful to see how Hinata scored from his sets. Kageyama had a certain amount of control. Being a setter was the best.

The exercises ended with stretching and Ukai's final instructions.

´Okay, tomorrow we´ll meet the Aobajohsai team´, Ukai revealed.

´Seijoh?´ Kageyama was amazed.

´They have a new captain, Yahaba Shigeru´, Daichi said.

´So, Oikawa-san probably won't play´, Kageyama concluded. ´He's already left the team.´

And then he remembered Oikawa's instruction again. Kageyama should kiss some one...

The thought made his cheeks reddish.

It was all Hinata´s fault. Kageyama threw a volleyball in Hinata´s head.

´Ouch! What the hell… What's the matter, Tiredyama?´ Hinata asked angrily. ´I know I'm not at my best but –´

´Nothing!´ Kageyama snorted and helped picking the balls from the floor.

Kageyama secretly glanced at Yachi, who was gathering the net with Yamaguchi. Yachi was a nice girl who helped a lot with the volleyball team. Perhaps Yachi would also help if Kageyama first explained what his problem – no, _team´s_ problem – was.

Kageyama could kiss Yachi and then explain to Hinata that there was nothing wonderful about kissing.

Kageyama didn't know any other girls, so Yachi was the only option. Besides, Yachi wouldn´t gossip about it.

On the other hand, Hinata had accidentally revealed that _his_ kisser was a boy. It didn't matter, but Kageyama had never even thought about what kind of person he was interested in. Probably the ones who liked volleyball.

Once again, Kageyama was feeling irritated. He accidentally dropped the floorbroom and kicked it.

´Woah, don't get mad´, Nichinoya said smiling and slapped Kageyama on his back. ´What's wrong?´

Kageyama put the broom back in it´s place.

´Nothing.´

´It doesn't seem like it, does Ryuu?´ Nishinoya assured from his friend Tanaka, who leaned lightly on the door frame and shook his head.

´No, Kageyama has been acting a bit weird lately.´

Kageyama snorted and marched out of the storage. He hesitated to approach Yachi.

Suddenly, he realized that his request was idiotic.

´Kageyama-kun´, Yachi said, ´is everything all right?´

´Um ... Yes´, Kageyama replied, ´I just ... would like to ask one thing, just between us.´

Yachi looked surprised, but she nodded.

They waited for the others to move into the locker room. Kageyama was more and more uncertain about how he should act. On the other hand, Hinata had to realize that kissing was insignificant. On the other hand, Kageyama wanted to know why Hinata was so strange these days.

´What did you want to talk about?´ Yachi asked. ´Daichi-san is about to lock the doors soon, so we have to be quick.´

´Yosh´, Kageyama said determinedly. ´It won't take long. It's about Hinata, who has been very distracted lately.´

Now or never.

Kageyama leaned down and felt his cheeks heating up. There was nothing wonderful about this. He was a friend of Yachi's, and he wanted to prove to Hinata that kissing meant nothing.

But Yachi turned her face at the last minute, and Kageyama's lips touched her left cheek.

´Oh!´

Yachi retreated slightly and then she glanced at the door, startled. Kageyama turned his face too and saw Hinata and Yamaguchi standing on the doorstep.

´We came to get you before the doors were locked´, Yamaguchi said with strangely hollow voice.

Kageyama met Hinata's gaze. This seemed shocked.

´Oh, sorry, I ...´ Yachi spluttered. Her face was very red. Then she ran out, past the boys.

Kageyama wondered, maybe this was a bad idea after all.

´We interrupted something, sorry´, Yamaguchi said gloomily.

´Yeah, well, kinda, it´s nothing´, Kageyama muttered.

For some reason Yamaguchi looked really hurt, though there was no reason to be angry.

´I have to change´, Kageyama said and walked to the door.

Yamaguchi left. Hinata was squeezing the door frame.

´There, you saw it´, Kageyama nodded and stopped in front of him, ´kissing is by no means strange. I do it too.´

Hinata did not answer.

´Now you can stop sulking and focus on the volleyball´, Kageyama said.

´What?´ Hinata looked confused.

´Now that you saw me doing it, you can forget your kiss. Don't let it bother you anymore´, Kageyama explained slowly.

Hinata stared at the floor for a moment. Then he slapped Kageyama on his stomach and yelled:

´Stupid Kageyama!´

And then Hinata rushed into the darkness.

Kageyama did not understand what he had done wrong. For heaven´s sake, he wasn't going to consult Oikawa _again_.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Okey, almost ready: this is the second last chapter. Thank you all for following this!

* * *

 **Seventh**

Kageyama was throwing a volleyball in the air at the school yard. At the same time, he was wondering why both Hinata and Yamaguchi seemed to be angry at him. They hadn't talked to him all day.

Not that Kageyama was missing them that much. However, it seemed dumb when neither responded to him when he asked feedback after sets.

Hinata didn't answer him even when Kageyama had called him a dumbass.

Maybe Hinata was sick.

The bell rang to mark the beginning of the last lesson. Kageyama walked inside and almost collided with Yachi in the hallway. She blushed and rushed in the other direction.

The manager's evasive behavior was understandable. It was pretty embarrassing to remember how Kageyama had leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

Kageyama would never listen Oikawa again.

After the last lesson, Kageyama hurried to change clothes and warm up. The Seijoh team would arrive any moment. The upcoming training match made Kageyama's senses sharpen. A previous match was too long ago. Kageyama bounced the ball on the field and threw it into the air. Then he hit it to the other side of the net.

´Oh, Tobio-chan,´ said a familiar stretching voice. ´Good boy.´

Kageyama turned and saw Oikawa leaning against the door frame. Next to him was Iwaizumi, former Vice Captain of Seijoh.

´Oikawa-san ... How are you here?´

´We came to watch the game,´ Oikawa replied with a smile, ´I want to see how my beloved juniors are doing.´

Weird.

´I want some excitement in the game,´ Oikawa sighed and looked at Kageyama cunningly, ´Do you wanna bet on the outcome?´

Iwaizumi sighed.

Kageyama didn't care about betting. He continued to warm up.

´Did you kiss someone already? ´

The ball slammed into the net. Kageyama gritted his teeth.

´Mmh.´

´Hoo!´ Oikawa breathed exaggeratedly. ´Well? How was it? Who agreed to do it with you? ´

Kageyama didn´t look at Oikawa when he replied:

´It wasn't as wonderful as I thought.´

Oikawa clicked his tongue.

´Then you didn't mean it.´

Kageyama looked at him confused, but he couldn't answer. Other Karasuno players arrived in the hall, followed by the current Seijoh members. Oikawa greeted them theatrically.

Hinata avoided Kageyama's gaze, which began to irritate Kageyama. He grabbed Hinata´s hand.

´Stop sulking!´

Hinata looked at him angrily. He resembled a small animal with his big brown eyes.

´Don't boss around.´

Practice match started. Fortunately, Hinata played quite well, but he still didn't talk to Kageyama.

´Hey!´ Kageyama yelled as Hinata missed. ´Was my pass too high?´

Hinata shook his head.

Kageyama's brain seemed to heat up. He took a few quick steps toward the middle blocker and gribbed his collar.

´Use words!´

´Wow, _Kageyama_ wants someone to speak out loud,´ Tanaka laughed marvelously, ´usually he is the one who mostly mumbles.´

´Calm down,´ Sawamura said to them.

Kageyama returned to his position. He blew air out of his lungs.

Karasuno won the first set 27-25.

As Kageyama took a break and wiped sweat from his forehead, he noticed Hinata talking to Kunimi. What a strange couple. Kunimi hated loud and energetic people. Probably Hinata was just praising Kunimi for something again.

 _What if..._

Hinata was standing too close to him.

No. No way.

Kunimi and Hinata? _Never._

Kageyama's attention wasn't fully on the game, so they lost the second set.

Suddenly, he felt it was really important to know who Hinata had kissed. Even though this kissing case was so stupid. Kageyama wanted to know if that someone had _meant_ it.

Did Hinata want to kiss him again?

Kageyama didn't want to kiss Yachi again.

But who had kissed Hinata?

Tsukki looked as cool as ever.

Tanaka looked fired up.

Kunimi talked to Hinata in a strange way.

Yachi had always been nice to Hinata, and she didn't want Kageyama to kiss herself. But it had been a dude ...

Kageyama shook his hand.

´Tobio-chan, you will lose with that kind of face.´

Kageyama turned his head. Oikawa smiled broadly at him. Then he leaned even closer and whispered to Kageyama's ear:

´Are you still worried about that kisser?´

Kageyama leaned his head further away and didn't answer.

´What if I told you that… it was _me_ ,´ Oikawa whispered. ´The case is closed.´

Kageyama´s eyes widened.

Oikawa's expression was triumphant.

´No…´

Kageyama looked again at Hinata, who was sitting further away. Kageyama clenched his fists.

´I got his first kiss,´ Oikawa whispered and then straightened, ´a small consolation prize. It was nice to see you wavering, my dear kouhai.´

Kageyama squeezed his drinking bottle.

´See ya,´ Oikawa warbled.

Karasuno lost the last set.

´I've never seen Kageyama play so poorly,´ Tsukishima said quietly to Yamaguchi.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Thank you for reading and giving me feedback!

I hope you enjoy this chapter too. It´s officially the last one, but there´ll be an epilogue ("ninth chapter") too.

* * *

 **Eight**

The empty dressing room was cold and gloomy.

Kageyama was leaning on his locker. He was biting his nails (which were already really short). Everyone else had left. Kageyama had promised the captain that he would lock the doors when he left.

Sawamura apparently thought that Kageyama was worried about the result of the training match. In reality, he thought of a solved mystery.

Oikawa had kissed Hinata. Perfect Oikawa, who was handsome and socially adept.

Kageyama had been shocked to hear that. Now he just wanted to find Oikawa in his hands and tear the triumphant smile off his face. He wanted to ... Revenge. He wanted to push Oikawa into the meat grinder.

Kageyma raised his eyes. Oikawa didn't even like Hinata. He hadn't _meant_ it. Stupid Oikawa, playing with naive Hinata. He just wanted to ruin Karasuno's game.

Kageyma clenched his fist. Why was he so upset?

 _Because you wanted Hinata's first kiss_ , a small clever voice whispered in his head.

Kageyama marched to the front door.

 _No, I don't want to kiss Hinata. It's HINATA. The Dumbass. Why would I want to kiss him? Kissing is a pointless exercise. I'm annoyed because we lost / because of Oikawa. Point. Nothing else. Or well, Hinata is not talking to me. So, he's ruining team spirit. He's worried about something like Oikawa and he doesn't look at me._

Kageyama locked the door and walked into the cool evening. He was irritated by everything: darkness, cold weather and a dark feeling inside him. He was annoyed that his usually well-groomed fingernails were now ruined.

Everything was Hinata's fault. Or well, maybe not the weather.

Hinata was the sun, not darkness.

From time to time, Hinata could surprise you both on and off the court. He developed quickly and began to learn from the better players. Hinata was small but energetic and did not startle every outburst of Kageyama. Usually.

Hinata's smile was cute.

And at the moment, Hinata was standing in front of the gates of the school. His bike was behind him.

Kageyama stopped. No one else was seen nearby.

´What are you doing?´ he asked after a moment. ´You´d have gone home, idiot. It's late.´

How long had Hinata been staying outside? Kageyama must have been in the dressing room for at least twenty minutes.

´I was waiting for you,´ Hinata answered quietly and looked at him with big brown eyes. His cheeks were reddish.

Kageyama swallowed and walked a few steps closer.

´Why?´

He looked around again. He half-waited for Oikawa to jump out of the somewhere and escort Hinata home – stretching his lower eyelid to Kageyama first.

´Because I want to know what's wrong with you!´ Hinata groaned.

Kageyama raised his eyebrows.

´Me? _You_ here are the ones who´s clearly troubled!´

Hinata looked at him sternly and shook his head. Kageyama became angry and shouted:

´You don't tell me anything! You are sulking, even in the middle of the game. Then, I hear from _Oikawa_ that he kissed you!´

Hinata gasped.

´Yeah yeah! I know!´ Kageyama exclaimed with a smile. ´It was Oikawa who kissed you. Big deal ... What ever. Date him or kiss him, I couldn´t care less. As long as you're not playing as bad as you did today. ´

He took a breath and marched forward. But Hinata grabbed his sleeves. Hinata looked down and spoke:

´So you´re really not interested, who I´m dating?´

Kageyama stared at Hinata's orange hair. He bit his teeth together. Suddenly he found it difficult to comment on anything.

´YOU DON´T CARE WHO I DATE?´ Hinata shouted and quickly turned his face towards Kageyama. His eyes were wet.

´YES I CARE!´ Kageyama shouted back before thinking.

They stared at each other fiercely for a moment.

´Uh,´ Kageyama searched for words and felt a warmness in his cheeks, ´so ... that ... If ... If Oikawa makes you upset – and you said you don´t even like kissing – then your attention won't work in volleyball –´

´I'm not talking about volleyball now!´ Hinata exclaimed and turned his body completely towards Kageyama. ´Kageyama, I didn't kiss with Oikawa.´

´You don't have to lie.´

´It was you.´

What.

´What?´

Hinata stared at him. Kageyama knew this was not a lie. But Hinata's words made no sense.

´So ... Oikawa didn't kiss you?´

Hinata shook his head. He looked down.

´Um, a couple of weeks ago I came to your class. I thought to ask you to borrow an English book because I had forgotten mine home. The others were at lunch. Well, you slept on your desk – or at least I thought so. I didn´t want to wake you up, so I was reaching out to take the book from your desk. But then you turned your head and… and you kissed me.´

Hinata took a deep breath and raised his eyes again to Kageyama.

Kageyama stared back and digested Hinata's story.

 _HE_ had kissed Hinata? He had had his first kiss with Hinata _IN HIS SLEEP_.

How lame.

But at the same time… Awesome.

A warm feeling filled Kageyama's insides as he understood Hinata's words.

´Why do you look like that?´ Hinata asked hesitantly.

Kageyama put his hand on Hinata's shoulder.

´Why didn't you tell me right away?´

´Well, when I wasn't sure, if you remembered the whole thing. And if you didn't remember you wouldn't believe it,´ Hinata replied, ´and I… it was my first kiss, it meant something to me!´

 _Meant something…_

Kageyama became happier.

´It was my first kiss, too,´ Kageyama said quietly.

Hinata's eyes widened.

´But I don't remember it, I really was sleeping,´ Kageyama pointed out, rubbing his neck. ´I am sorry.´

Hinata looked at him and then he smiled.

´Let's forget the whole thing,´ he muttered and stared aside, ´I saw when you kissed Yachi –´

´That was a mistake!´

Kageyama hurried to explain why he had acted as he had done the night before. Hinata listened patiently.

´So, everything has been Oikawa's fault,´ Kageyama concluded. ´And little bit of mine.´

´You wanted to know if kissing is something that matters,´ Hinata concluded.

Suddenly, he grabbed Kageyama's hand. Kageyama's heart felt like it jumped.

´Kageyama,´ Hinata said slowly, and was biting on the lips, ´to me, our kiss was ... important.´

Kageyama swallowed.

´Sure,´ he understood, ´that was the first time ...´

But then Hinata grabbed Kageyama's neck and pulled him closer to himself. Their lips pressed against each other. Kageyama instinctively dropped his bag on the ground. He opened his mouth and touched Hinata's tongue. Suddenly it was no longer cold at all.

His head was feeling fizzy. Apparently this was the kind of kiss when it mattered, Kageyama thought.

Too soon Hinata withdrew but still held on to Kageyama.

´I wanted to surprise you in the same way that you surprised me,´ Hinata said, his face reddish.

Kageyama squeezed Hinata's jacket.

´Dumbass´

´Bakageyama.´

* * *

 **A/N2:** Okey, there will be an epilogue (and the reason for M-rating...)! ^_^


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

´I bet you´re feeling cold,´Kageyama pointed out to Hinata, who had been waiting for him at the gates, apparently standing still the hole time. Then he suggested without thinking:

´Come to my place for the night, I live closer to the school than you. Dad is at work and mom is visiting relatives... but I can warm some soup for you. So if that's ok… And your mom agrees. ´

´Okay,´ Hinata answered immediately.

´Don´t just agree so easily,´ Kageyama remarked as they walked out of the school yard. ´Someone just attacked you while he was sleeping.´

´And now I'm going over to the same guy,´Hinata commented and laughed.

Kageyama also laughed, partly nervous. His head was spinning. It was nice when his home wasn´t empty. It was exciting that suddenly Hinata was with him and showered while Kageyama was cooking… They had kissed and now Hinata was here for the first time. And he would spend the night here... They had always been a quick duo, but this was new. Kageyama accidentally broke one dish in the kitchen because he was so nervous.

´What happened?´ Hinata shouted from the living room where Kageyama had put him to watch TV under a thick blanket.

´Chopping vegetables!´ Kageyama shouted back and swept the pieces of the dish into the garbage. Finally, he finished two portions of hot soup. He invited Hinata to eat.

´Wow, you're a skilled chef,´ Hinata praised after eating a full meal. ´I would not have guessed.´

Kageyama poked him playfully at the side.

´I cook a lot of food for myself. Father is a doctor and mother is a lawyer, so they both work long hours. ´

´Hmm,´ Hinata wondered, ´you're so independent. I can barely cook rice. ´

He patted his stomach.

´Uh, we have a guest room,´ Kageyama said, ´I could show it to you next.´

´No,´ Hinata objected, ´I want to sleep in your room.´

Kageyma blushed.

´But I kissed you while I was sleeping,´ Kageyama reminded, ´aren't you scared?´

´Why?´

´Erm, I might... do something... again...´

Hinata quickly kissed him on the cheek.

´I´m not afraid of you!´

Then he stood up.

´Hop hop, I want to see your room!´

´There's nothing to see,´ Kageyama pointed out, rolling his eyes.

´Well that´s true,´ Hinata said a little disappointed as he entered Kageyama's ascetic room, ´there´s nothing exciting here.´

He was watching Kageyama's volleyball diplomas and training equipment.

Kageyama disagreed that there was nothing exciting in his room right now. Hinata himself made the room exciting.

´I can get a mattress ...´ Kageyama sighed, but Hinata sat on his bed and shook his head.

´No need,´ Hinata said, ´I'm sleeping here.´

Kageyama clicked his tongue.

´Okay, dumbass, I can sleep on the mattress.´

Hinata shook his head again and pointed the bed with his finger.

´No, you sleep with me here.´

Kageyama stared at him for a moment. Then he felt his cheeks warming again.

He quickly turned his back to Hinata and muttered:

´Don´t be stupid.´

There was a creak as Hinata bounded off the bed. Suddenly, his hands wrapped around Kageyama. Hinata pressed his head against Kageyama's back.

´I can´t believe that I'm here, in your room, with you.´

´Neither do I,´ Kageyama said. ´I was so jealous, Hinata. I thought you kissed with Oikawa. I was so happy to hear it was actually me...´

Then he turned and leaned over to kiss Hinata. This was the second time... if the first one couldn't be calculated. This time they wore no jackets. Kageyama felt Hinata's spine and heat. He moved his hand on Hinata's back and suddenly touched his skin instead of the cloth. Kageyama frightened the sensations in his body and quickly pulled his hand away from Hinata's back.

´Don't stop,´ Hinata mumbled against his mouth. Then Hinata pulled Kageyama with him to the bed. They fell on it and continued kissing. Kageyama looked at Hinata who was lying under him.

´Should we... slow down?´

Hinata touched Kageyman's cheek.

´Shall _we_ slow down? Never. That´s so not us.´

Kageyama smiled and leaned to kiss him. Soon they helped each other´s t-shirts off and threw them on the floor. Kageyama kissed Hinata´s neck, stomach, lower abdomen.

´I'm not going to go all the way today,´ Kageyama said, ´the truth be told, I'm afraid I'll hurt you. ´

Hinata sat up. ´Worryama,´ Hinata said with a grin.

Then he pushed Kageyama on his back and sat on his feet. Hinata snapped the button of Kageyama's pants open.

´He-hey!´

´I want you to enjoy today even a little. This is a training match!´

Then he lowered his head and Kageyama clenched his blanket with his hands.

 _Oh damn..._

After a while, they were lying on the bed next to each other, Kageyama was stroking Hinata's hair and Hinata rested his hand on Kageyama's stomach.

´I probably can't sleep because I can't think of anything other than this… you… us,´ Hinata said.

´Mmh,´ Kageyama gasped.

It was silent for a moment.

´ _I love you_ ,´ Hinata whispered.

Kageyama didn't answer anything. Hinata raised his head. Kageyama's eyes were closed. This had apparently fallen asleep.

Hinata smiled.

´Tiredyama.´


End file.
